Mundos separados cosas inesperadas
by kaybon
Summary: Booth regresa solo dias despues de irse a Irak, Beckett por su parte esta a la espera de la llamada de Castle, un dia ocurre lo inesperado y sus caminos se cruzan.
1. Chapter 1

_Esto ha salido naturalmente, justo despues de que Andrew Marlowe y Hart Hanson bromearan sobre una posible relacion Beckett&Booth en el twitter hace ya unos meses..._

**Nota: Bones pertenece a la FOX, Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs . Castle pertecene a la ABC y Andrew Marlowe. Sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Primer encuentro<strong>

Las hojas de los árboles caían, las calles se pintaban de aquel color cobrizo característico de la estación, el otoño llegaba a la ciudad y ella aun no tenia noticias de el, Katherine, Kate, miraba a través de la ventana la gente pasar, sosteniendo una taza de café entre sus manos, se preguntaba por qué aun no había llamado, "te veo en el otoño" habían sido sus ultimas palabras antes de que desapareciera entre los pasillos del recinto 12, sin embargo los días pasaban y las esperanzas se desvanecían.

"Un año a partir de hoy", esas palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza, solo habían pasado dos meses, pero para el, parecían años, era a primera vez que estaba alejado de ella, seguramente estaría contenta y sumergida en aquella excavación, mientras el, estaba sentado en su oficina en D.C.; pocos días después de haberse ido, una llamada de Rebeca sobre la salud de Parker lo traía de vuelta, _debería de llamar , _pensó, pero una voz lo saco de su pensamiento …

-¡Booth!, necesito que vayas a New York

-¿New York señor?

-ha habido algunas fallas en el sistema y necesito que te encargues de poner en orden algunos asuntos.

-pero … señor!

-no hables más, hace dos años diste unas conferencias en Scolant Yard y parecías más que contento con la idea del viaje

_Pero iba con Brennan _pensó, sin dar oportunidad de decir nada, su jefe salio, no sin antes dejar un boleto de avión y una reservación en un hotel de aquella ciudad.

-Beckett [atendiendo el teléfono]

-¿Qué?, ¿el FBI?, ¿Por qué tienen que venir? , Roy, no logro entender, ¿mañana? , claro señor, ahí estaré.

No entendía muy bien, pero ya era tarde, y por el tono de esa llamada, seguramente el día siguiente no seria nada fácil.

Un día nuevo comenzaba, la alarma recién había sonado, se giro y con todas sus fuerzas se levanto, no le gustaba eso de "llegar a imponer" pero eran ordenes de su jefe, tenia que obedecer, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió, salio del hotel deprisa, intento tomar un taxi pero parecía imposible, así que decidió caminar, al final, el lugar no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

-Saben como es esto, siempre creen que tienen la razón, nos creen idiotas que no sabemos hacer nuestro trabajo.

-Tranquilo Esposito, a ninguno nos gusta esto, pero son ordenes.

-Así es Ryan, solo nos queda esperar … ¿alguien ha visto a Beckett?

-No señor, pero no debe de tardar.

-Avísenme cuando llegue, necesito hablar con ella.

El elevador tardaba, Beckett miraba a su reloj, ya era tarde, pensó en ir por las escaleras, en eso el elevador llegaba, entro y presiono el botón del piso 12, de repente alguien grito ¡Detengan el elevador! , Beckett lo hizo, por la puerta entro un hombre muy apuesto, llevaba un traje negro, una corbata llamativa y una hebilla un tanto interesante.

-Gracias por detener el elevador.

-No hay problema

-Es la primera vez que vengo a la ciudad, tengo que acostumbrarme a este ritmo agitado.

-Si, es agitado, pero ya te acostumbraras.

[ambos sonreían]

-¿A que piso vas?

-Al 12

-¡Yo también!

-Qué buena casualidad

-Kate, ese es mi nombre

-Seeley, gusto en conocerte


	2. Conociendote

Me alegra que les guste, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo ... me gustaria saber que es lo que esperan de este fic.. que pase algo romantico entre ellos o solo su amitad ... espero sus comentarios...

_**Bones pertenece a FOX , Kathy Reichs y Hart Hanson . Castle pertenece a Andrew Marlowe , sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>2 Conociéndote<strong>

Las puertas de elevador se abrieron, ambos salieron, se reían nerviosos, esas risas terminaron cuando se encontraron de frente con el resto del equipo.

-Veo que ya has conocido al agente Booth

-¿Disculpe señor?, ¿Agente? , ¡no sabia que era un agente! [sorprendida]

-Lo siento, tengo que presentarme, soy el Agente Seeley Booth, me han enviado del FBI para

-¿Decirnos como hacer nuestro trajo?, ¿Imponer sus reglas?, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-tranquilo Esposito, dejemos que Seeley hable

-¿Seeley? [al unísono repetían Ryan, Esposito y Roy]

-Quiero decir, el Agente Booth

-Gracias Kate, o debo decir Detective Beckett [buscando en los papeles], señores, yo no vengo a imponer nada, al igual que ustedes odio esto, respeto el trabajo de todos, pero ahora a mí me han mandado aquí, y les pido que estemos bien, no quiero comenzar con el pie izquierdo, si me lo permiten, vengo a ayudar en lo que pueda, sin quitar merito a su trabajo. [todos se quedaron callados, pero en la mirada de Kate solo se podía ver una gran admiración, respeto y aceptación a las palabras del agente]

-¿Podemos hacer bien nuestro trabajo? [decía un Booth esperanzado]

-Por mi parte, todo esta bien

-Gracias Detective Beckett

-¿Y ustedes?

-bien, pero estaremos alerta [contestaban Esposito y Ryan]

-Perfecto, ahora que todo esta aclarado, me gustaría hablar con el capitán Montgomery [ambos hombres entraban a la oficina]

-Déjenlo en paz chicos, solo esta haciendo su trabajo

-¿Y a ti que te ha pasado?, ¿Dónde quedo eso de odiar al enemigo?

-Si Beckett, ¿A dónde quedo eso? … ¡y el te llama Kate!

-Hey, calma, nos hemos conocido en el elevador, solo eso, además ese es mi nombre, ¿que tiene de malo con que me llame así?

En ese momento Roy y Booth salían de la oficina, ambos hombres parecían caerse bien, lo cual aliviaba a Beckett ya que no tendría que lidiar con eso también

-Beckett, quiero que ayudes al Agente Booth con lo que necesite, muéstrale como trabajamos

aquí.

-Sí señor, estará en buenas manos [dedicándole una mirada un tanto interesante al agente, quien no lo dejo pasar por alto]

-bien, los dejamos … ¿y ustedes dos que hacen ahí? , necesito que estén en trafico el día de hoy

A regañadientes ambos detectives se fueron con el capitán, Beckett por su parte señalo el camino a Booth y comenzó a dar un recorrido por toda la comisaría, los segundos pasaban lento, ambos parecían disfrutar de la compañía del otro, risas, miradas profundas, uno que otro roce era lo que acontecía, sin apreciarlo el día ya estaba a punto de terminar, ambos salieron del recinto, una vez estando afuera se despidieron …

-Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo Detective

-No hay de que, y llámame Kate

-Bien Kate, nos vemos mañana, que tengas una buena noche

-Igualmente Seeley

Amos se fueron a descansar, durante todo el camino Booth no dejo de pensar en Kate, sin dudar era una mujer muy interesante, decidida, pero sobretodo hermosa, sus ojos aceitunados eran brillantes y su sonrisa iluminaba todo el lugar.

-Llegamos señor

-Gracias, aquí tiene

Subió a su habitación y se metió a la cama, trato de dormir pero aquella mujer interesante aun rondaba por su cabeza, Beckett salio de la ducha, se puso la pijama, antes de ir a la cama pensó que seria buena idea el leer un poco, tomo el primer libro que estaba a la mano, "Naked Heat" ¡_genial!_ pensó, decidió no leerlo, se fue a la cama, no sin antes recordar a aquel agente que lo esperaría al otro día.

-¡El primero en llegar! ; eso es bueno [se sentó junto al escritorio de Beckett]

-Agente Booth, ha llegado temprano, ¿es costumbre del FBI ser los primeros en la oficina? [Booth salto de la silla]

-Detective Beckett, que sorpresa, es lo que siempre haces, ¿sorprender a las personas?

-No regularmente [reía] ¿Por qué ha llegado tan temprano?

-No pude dormir bien, me encontraba despierto, y pensé en venir por acá.. Con suerte … [quedo callado]

-¿Con suerte que …?

-Te encontraría aquí y te invitaría a desayunar [parecía sonrojado]

-¿Desayuno? … ¡wooow! , gracias pero …

-Lo entiendo, tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer,

-no es eso, es solo que tengo que ir a los juzgados hoy, pero … ¿Qué te parece una cena?

-Me parece bien, ¿sabes de algún buen lugar?

-Sí, hay muchos, ¿que te parece si yo me encargo de eso?, eres nuevo en la ciudad, seré tu guía particular

-Suena más que bien

-¿En donde estas hospedado?

-en el hotel Comfort Inn Manhattan

-Bien, te veo en la recepción a las 8:00 pm

-Estaré esperando …

Beckett se alejaba, llevaba consigo una carpeta, Booth estaba más que emocionado por aquella "cita" que tendrían, se quedo mirando fijamente al escritorio, noto que había una revista, estaba un poco aburrido, así que comenzó a hojearla, no tardo mucho en llegar a la noticia central, ¿Richard Castle? , continuo leyendo, el reportare era entretenido pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Kate en una de las paginas, donde aquel hombre la llamaba "su musa", _¡Oh Dios, tendré problemas! _dejo la revista en su lugar, las personas comenzaban a llegar, el día oficialmente comenzaba.


	3. Citas

Aqui dejo el siguiente capitulo ... espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, todo es bienvenido! :D****  
><strong>**

****Nota: Bones pertenece a la FOX, Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs . Castle pertecene a la ABC y Andrew Marlowe. Sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.****

* * *

><p><strong>3 Citas<strong>

Las 6:00 pm marcaba el reloj, recién llegaba a su apartamento, dejo todo y entro a la ducha, 20 minutos más tarde salía, no tenia la más mínima idea de que ponerse, en el fondo del closet se encontraba un vestido azul marino, de corte recto, un poco corto y estraple, _¡Perfecto! _, lo tomo y se lo puso, recogió su cabello, tomo unos pendientes largos y brillantes, puso una gargantilla alrededor de su cuello, zapatillas plateadas, bolso del mismo color, todo lucia a la perfección, salio de su apartamento, subió a un taxi y comenzó a recorrer las calles de aquella bella ciudad.

Un muy bien vestido Seeley Booth esperaba impaciente en la recepción, un traje gris oscuro, llevaba consigo su hebilla, calcetines llamativos y aquella sonrisa que a cualquiera mataba, se giro y la vio, deslumbrante caminaba hacia el, aquel vestido resaltaba su figura, el peinado marcaba a la perfección las facciones de su rostro y su sonrisa, ¡esa sonrisa era inevitable de ver!

-¡Luces bien … más que bien !

-Gracias, tu también, ¿listo?

-Por supuesto

Ambos salieron y subieron a un taxi, no habían pasado ni 15 minutos y ya llegaban al restaurante, les dieron su mesa, Booth, como todo un cabalero ayudo a Beckett con su silla, la velada comenzaba y cientos de historias salían a la luz, los inicios de el en el FBI. La primera misión de ella, gustos musicales, comida favorita y alguno que otro momento difícil de su trabajo. La cena terminaba, Kate lo había prometido, durante esa noche ella seria su guía, así que lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a recorrer las calles de New York, la gente los miraba, podían sentir eso, ver a dos personas atractivas juntas era digno de admirarse, ella reía nerviosa, se sentía cómoda al estar junto a el, Seeley por su parte con la cabeza alta caminaba orgulloso de poder llevar del brazo a una hermosa mujer, llegaron a Central Park, las luces iluminaban perfectamente los caminos, la noche era hermosa, el cielo despejado mostraba las estrellas brillantes que en mucho tiempo no se habían visto, después de caminar un rato, encontraron una banca y se sentaron …

-¿No es peligroso estar aquí a estas horas?

-Tranquilo, estas conmigo [reía]

- Se que estoy en buenas manos, [sonreía] , hey, la noche es fría, toma mi saco [ lo colocaba sobre sus hombros]

-Gracias, es muy considerado de tu parte

-He visto que eres un tanto famosa por aquí [Beckett se quedo callada] , te he visto en una revista, "musa" de un escritor eh! , que impresionante es eso

-Si, bueno, es más un favor para el alcalde

¿Y a donde esta Richard? , ¿ese es su nombre no?

-¿Castle? , de vacaciones en los Hamptons

-¿Es así como lo llamas?, ¿ así que entre ustedes dos no … ?

-no solo compañeros

-ya, lo entiendo, que si no sabré sobre eso

-¿disculpa?

-no nada

-y tu, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu compañero?

-compañera, Brennan, Temperance Brennan

-¿la escritora?

-si, la misma

-así que tu vienes siento su "musa" (y reía)

-no, claro que no, solo trabajamos, eso es todo

-¿tema difícil no?, lo siento, no quise pasarme de la raya

-no te preocupes, es algo con lo que se aprende a vivir, pero dejemos las cosas tristes a un lado, tenemos que pasarla bien

-tienes razón, ¿Qué te parece ir a tomar una copa?

-claro, ¡Por qué no!

Siguieron caminando y a pocas cuadras entraron a un bar.

-Cuéntame un poco más de tu vida (decía una curiosa Kate)

-bien, tengo un hijo pero soy soltero, un tipo divertido, con sonrisa deslumbrante y se divertirme.

-te falto añadir modesto no? (soltaba a reír)

-hey, tu eres la que has preguntado…¿y que puedes decirme de ti? (bebiendo un poco de su copa)

-mi trabajo se ha convertido en mi vida entera, hay tantas cosas por resolver y poco tiempo para hacerlo, creo que en ocasiones me obsesiono con eso de "sed de justicia", pero así fui criada, debo luchar por lo que quiero aunque eso me cueste …

-debería de darte algunas clases de cómo relajarte, se que hay cosas que las levamos muy presentes, pero debes de saber bien cuando dejarlas ir antes de que acaben contigo.

(Por un momento ambos quedaron callados, los dos eran apasionados con lo que hacían y arrastraban un pasado muy lastimoso.)

-si, seria bueno que me enseñaras a como hacerlo (añadía Kate rompiendo el silencio)

-me parece muy bien!

No estuvieron mucho tiempo ahí, al salir tomaron un taxi y llegaron al departamento de Kate.

-Gracias por esta noche Kate, me la pase realmente bien, buenas noches [depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de aquella mujer]

-buenas noches Seeley

La puerta se cerro, Seeley salía del edificio, tomo un taxi y llego al hotel, subió a su habitación y se tiro en la cama, ¡_Que gran noche he pasado! _por un buen rato olvido todo lo que tenia en mente dejando que aquella mujer hipnotizante se apoderara de ella. Por su parte Kate, ya acostada en su cama pensaba de la misma manera en la magnifica velada que momentos antes había disfrutado con aquél hasta unos días antes "extraño" , no sabia porque razón, pero había algo en el que la calmaba, que hacia dejara a un lado sus presiones y disfrutara la vida tal y como debía de ser.


	4. Riesgos

Aqui el siguiente capitulo, espero y les guste, dejen sus reviews, a partir del siguiente comienza la "acción" =D

**Nota: Bones pertenece a la FOX, Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs . Castle pertecene a la ABC y Andrew Marlowe. Sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>4° Riesgos<strong>

La alarma del despertador sonada, se metió a la ducha rápidamente, no hacia ni siquiera 72 horas de que estaba ahí y llegaría tarde, se apresuro a cambiarse y salio rumbo a la comisaría. Beckett preparaba algo de café, tenia una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro que no podía ocultarla y claro sus compañeros de trabajo no la pasaban por alto, pudo sentir las miradas de aquellos hombres, se giro y les dedico una mirada penetrante cosa que hizo que ellos se giraran a otro lado huyendo hacia sus escritorios de trabajo. En ese instante el sonido característico del elevador sonada, alguien cruzaba por el umbral, Booth salía de prisa, aun con el cabello mojado llegaba y se presentaba frente a aquellas personas.

-Al parecer a alguien se le hizo tarde

-Yo … lo siento mucho, es solo que termine muy cansado el día de ayer y se me han pegado las sabanas

-con que ayer eh,? No es lo mismo que dijiste tu Beckett?

-tranquilos chicos, es que no tienen algo que hacer?

-si, si lo que digas

-hey, que hacen ustedes dos ahí parados, los casos no se resolverán solos

-lo sentimos Capitán, ahora nos ponemos en ello

-Y Beckett …

-Si señor!

-he dejado sobre tu escritorio el expediente del ultimo caso, se que aquellos dos pueden, pero con tu ayuda será más fácil encontrar al culpable.

Sin decir más Roy entro a su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de el, Ryan y Esposito no estaban para nada contentos con el regaño, mucho menos porque el agente del FBI había presenciado todo, estáticos se quedaron esperando las indicaciones de Beckett.

-Será mejor que revisen con balística el tipo de arma y pasen con Lanie a ver que novedades tiene [asentían con la cabeza y salían a toda prisa]

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo por la cuidad?

-por supuesto que si

Beckett tomo las llaves del coche y su chaqueta y salio con el agente, quien no dudo por un instante seguirla muy de cerca, al entrar ambos pusieron el cinturón de seguridad y emprendieron el viaje. Booth miraba por la ventanilla del auto, la ciudad parecía ajetreada,

Daba la impresión que todos corrieran y nada ni nadie los detendría, observaba detenidamente cuando una voz hizo que regresara.

-Así es todos los días, uno se acostumbra que llega el momento y no sorprende más

-En DC. Todo es tranquilo, excepto claro por los asesinatos

-en cualquier parte, nunca acaban [sonreía]

-creo que nunca les agradare!

-a quienes? .. Ryan y Esposito? No te preocupes, nadie les agrada excepto ellos mismos, además, a mí me agradas, eso cuenta no?

-si me permites decirlo, eso es lo más importante

Beckett no pensó que el agente fuera tan directo, se ruborizo, Booth sonreía nervioso, pero lo dicho dicho estaba y no se arrepentía de llegaron a su destino, era una pequeña casa de cambio a las afueras de la ciudad, Beckett con paso firme entro, _solo es un interrogatorio, nada puede pasar _pensó, el agente la seguía muy de cerca, incluso abrió la puerta del establecimiento para que ella pudiera pasar sin ningún problema, llamo al encargado, detrás del mostrador salio un hombre robusto, alto, Beckett se identifico y comenzó con las preguntas, Booth prestaba atención a cada palabra, con lujo de detalle _es tan lista, sabe que preguntar y decir en el momento indicado _hubiera podido estar un buen rato así, pero algo ocurría, un hombre un tanto sospechoso entraba al lugar, Beckett no se había percatado de ello, Booth miro por un espejo y vio como el hombre venia armado, pensaba en hacerle alguna señal a ella para que se diera cuenta, el hombre sigilosamente sacaba el arma y apuntaba al encargado, Booth rápidamente cubrió a Beckett con su cuerpo lanzándola al suelo, no sin antes sacar su arma y disparar al hombre. Desconcertada Beckett se levanto y percato que el hombre se encontraba tirado en el piso con una herida en el hombro, tomo su móvil y pidió refuerzos, así como una unidad medica para el individuo, el encargado de la tienda palidecía tras el mostrador y Booth aun con la respiración agitada después del suceso guardaba el arma.

-Te encuentras bien? Siento si fui muy duro pero no pude avisarte nada

-tu estas bien? [señalando su brazo donde se podía apreciar el rose de la bala en su saco] me has salvado, porque si que pudo tocarme a mí, gracias

-no agradezcas

-las unidades ya vienen en camino, ¿quieres que te revisen?

-no es nada, apenas y me ha tocado, la que debería de checarce eres tu, creo que se me ha pasado la mano [sonreía]

-estoy bien

Minutos después las unidades llegaban, acordonaron el área, tomaron las declaraciones correspondientes y salieron del lugar, llevando en calidad de detenido al hombre herido. Beckett y Booth salieron rumbo al recinto, a su llegada todos los esperaban, la noticia de que Beckett había sido salvada por el Agente del FBI corrió de prisa, haciendo que todos al momento de su llegada aplaudieran y lo felicitaran, incluso Ryan y Esposito, Booth penoso aceptaba y Kate admiraba lo que el había hecho por ella.

-¿Qué se siente ser un héroe en tierras lejanas?

-nada mal …

-Roy quiere que tome la tarde libre, el caso lo terminaran Ryan y Esposito, aunque tu has hecho ya la mayor parte

-¿yo?

-claro, el hombre al que le disparaste, el cual por cierto esta bien, es nuestro asesino, trataba de asegurarse que el encargado no abriera la boca de más, han comprobado el arma y cartucho en balística y concuerdan.

-un placer poder ayudar, para eso me han enviado aquí

- a salvarme la vida?

- entre otras cosas [se quedaba mirando fijamente a la mujer que enfrente tenia] [Kate nerviosa añadía]

-ya hace hambre, me apetece comer, vamos a mi piso, yo cocino.

-espero que sepas cocinar

-por supuesto, soy una gran cocinera.


	5. Acercándonos

Aqui dejo el siguiente capitulo, siento no haberlo subido antes, pero estaba fuera de casa..! espero sus comentarios...

Es corto, lo se, pero asi me ha quedado, espero que los proximos sean aunque sea un poquitin más largo!

**Nota: Bones pertenece a la FOX, Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs . Castle pertecene a la ABC y Andrew Marlowe. Sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>5° Acercándonos <strong>

El camino en automóvil era muy ameno, no podía apartar los ojos de la carretera pero aquel hombre sentado a su lado la distraía _¡Pero que guapo es! _Y regresaba de aquel pensamiento o tendrían un accidente, reía nerviosa, recordaba sus momentos en el instituto, la primera vez que le había hablado a un chico había sido desastroso, no sabia porque razón pero esta situación le parecía muy similar, aunque claro sabia que ahora si podría correr con más suerte que la ultima ocasión.

Era obvio que esa mujer le atraía, y por lo que veía el no le era indiferente a ella, así que _por que no _al final del día no tenia a nadie que esperara por el, al menos a nadie seguro y ella parecía que tampoco, ¡_su sonrisa, esa sonrisa! _desde la primera vez lo había dejado sin palabras, reía y parecía que el mundo se detenía, _señales del universo, fe _como lo llamara, todo ocurría por alguna razón y algo bueno tendría que salir de ese viaje repentino a NY.

Llegaron al apartamento, al entrar Beckett ofreció una bebida a Booth y lo paso directo a sala de estar, el veía detenidamente a su alrededor, un lugar pequeño pero acogedor, lleno de libros y cosas antiguas, los acabados eran perfectos, no sabia mucho de carpintería pero si se podía notar la belleza a simple vista.

-¡No es la gran cosa! [al darse cuenta que observaba el lugar]

-es muy acogedor

-tenia otra decoración, pero un percance hizo que todo cambiara y así ha quedado

-pues tiene muy buena pinta [mirando alrededor]

-sabes … tienes tanta suerte

-así ¿por que?

-hace menos de una semana he ido al supermercado y he llenado el refrigerador, usualmente pido comida por teléfono, no paso mucho tiempo aquí y cuando llego solo tomo el teléfono y ordeno.

-soy muy afortunado entonces, desde que llegue aquí solo cosas buenas han pasado, con excepción del disparo [sonreía]

-ni lo menciones, si que estuvo cerca, y si que lo eres, la ciudad te ha caído de maravilla

-y… ¿que es lo que prepararas?

-deja que te sorprenda, soy una excelente cocinera, mi mamá me enseño muy bien

-pero no quiero estar aquí nada más sin hacer nada

-puedes poner la mesa, aunque si que tardare un poco

-Bien, si eso es lo que queda, lo haré

Beckett comenzaba a cocinar, recogió su cabello y subió las mangas de su blusa, Booth poco a poco colocaba las cosas en la mesa, ella le indicaba a donde se encontraba todo, la miraba y ella se sonrojaba y fijaba la mirada a lo que tenia enfrente, dejaba escapar una pequeña risa y el se ponía nervioso, era el clásico juego de seducción pero con comida de por medio.

-Todo esta listo

-¡Pues a comer se ha dicho!

Booth esperó a que Beckett se pusiera frente a la mesa y la ayudo con su silla, frente a ellos dos platos, la comida iniciaba, dos copas de vino estaban servidas, las miradas no se hicieron esperar, la velada era perfecta, Booth la hacia reír con su bromas, tanto que casi se atraganta con la porción de carne que tenia servida, por su parte Booth prestaba atención a cada palabra de ella, era astuta, bella, divertida, apasionada por su trabajo, ¡_Que gran mujer, el escritor si que se esta perdiendo algo realmente bueno! _. El nerviosismo reinaba en la habitación, se podía sentir una "vibra" pesada pero buena, de esa que hace que hagas las cosas sin importar el que dirán, cada palabra, gesto, ademán o mirada contaba y si esa noche se hubiese castigado el flirtear, ambos hubieran sido penalizados.

-¿Más vino?

-un poco por favor, sirve y recojo todo esto

-déjame ayudarte, has hecho la comida, muy deliciosa por cierto, tengo que ayudar con algo

-esta bien

Beckett se levanto, tomo unos cuantos platos y los llevo al fregadero, no se dio cuenta que Booth venia tras de ella, así que una vez que los deposito en su lugar y se giro se topo de frente con el agente, quedando a unos escasos centímetros el uno del otro, estirando su brazo izquierdo coloco lo poco que ella había dejado sobre la mesa y siguió en la misma posición, ninguno de los dos se movía, se miraron fijamente, finalmente esos centímetros quedaron en el olvido mientras sus labios se unían en un apasionado beso, Booth la tomo por la cintura y ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos, rápidamente exploraban un sin fin de sensaciones en su cuerpo, un calor repentino se hizo presente regresando a las miradas, la atracción era más que mutua, su larga cabellera había caído ante aquel repentino momento, el tomo su cabello apartándolo de su cara, ella sonrió, dejando ver ese brillo tan natural que reflejaba su rostro, coloco una mano sobre su mejilla mientras se acercaba, una ves más el contacto labio con labio se hacia presente subiendo a diferentes niveles, ese beso poco a poco fue disminuyendo de intensidad, volviéndose algo más tierno y suave, sin separarse caminaron hacia el sofá donde las caricias y besos se hacían más presentes, no sabían si era lo correcto, si traería consecuencias, nada claro pasaba por la mente del otro, nada excepto el rostro y tacto de su acompañante, en el momento lo sentían así que debían de hacerlo, Beckett se levanto del sofá dejando a un Booth sorprendido, lo tomo de la mano y sin decir más se dirigieron a la habitación dejando que la noche se apoderara de ellos.


	6. El primer amanecer

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic...! posiblemente tenga entre 10 y 12 capitulos, aun lo estoy decidiendo, aqui dejo el siguiente capitulo... que esten bien, no olviden dejar sus reviews ! =D

**Nota: Bones pertenece a la FOX, Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs . Castle pertecene a la ABC y Andrew Marlowe. Sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>6° El primer amanecer<strong>

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la habitación, no quería despertarse pero el astro rey era tan insistente en postrarse sobre su rostro que no le quedo más remedio que rendirse ante el, abrió lentamente los ojos y la vio, acostada a su lado aun dormida, se levanto con mucho cuidado de la cama y cerro la gran cortina caminando lentamente hasta salir de la habitación. Aun no daba crédito de lo que había sido la otra noche, llena de magia y rebeldía, ambos eran compatibles, demasiado y eso se había probado la noche anterior, camino un poco por la sala de estar cuando escucho un ruido, se giro y la vio salir _Incluso recién levantada se ve hermosa, _Kate salía de la habitación solo con la camisa del agente dejando al descubierto sus largas y tonificadas piernas, cosa que Seeley no dejo escapar, era una situación "incomoda" para ambos, de alguna u otra manera apenas se conocían y ya habían dormido juntos, pero también sabían que no había sido producto del calor de la noche, realmente tenían cosas en común, se llevaban bien y se traían, así que nada de malo tendría eso. Beckett se acerco al agente quien solo llevaba puestos los pantalones y dio un calido beso de buenos días, Booth la tomo por la cintura cargándola, seguían besándose y cayeron tumbados al sillón donde una noche antes había comenzado todo…

-No es buena idea, ahora no, llegaremos tarde [aun besándolo suavemente]

-Se me había olvidado por completo el trabajo [continuaba besándola]

Final mente ambos se apartaron, se quedaron un momento en el sofá, después Kate te levanto y dirigió a la cocina…

-No teníamos que ir a trabajar

-Hey, no hay nada mejor que comenzar el día con un buen desayuno, así que por que no te vas a dar una ducha mientras yo termino

-Bien, pero no tardare, soy muy rápido bañándome

-me alegra que esa sea la única cosa en la que seas rápido [dedicándole una sonrisa picara]

-¡Detective Beckett! [un poco sonrojado]

-Anda, en el estante de arriba hay toallas

Booth entraba al cuarto de baño mientras Beckett cocinaba, una escena muy hogareña y de pareja acababa de ocurrir ante ellos y ni siquiera lo habían notado. El olor a panqueques y café recién hecho se hacían presentes, estaba ya cambiándose para salir rápidamente y degustar del desayuno que Kate había preparado, dos minutos después aparecía ya en la cocina.

-Eso si que ha sido rápido

-Te lo dije, no demoro tanto, además el olor proveniente de la cocina ha hecho que me apure aun más.

-Toma, aquí tienes, puedes servirte lo que quieras, ahora es mi turno de una ducha, tratare de alcanzarte para desayunar juntos.

-Bien, aquí te espero

-Bien .. [alejandose]

-Solo una cosa

-Dime

-Cual será mi excusa para llegar con la misma ropa que ayer

-Nadie se dará cuenta, créeme, puedes solo quitarte el saco y arreglarte diferente la camisa y veras que nadie lo nota

-Confiare en tu instinto, ahora ve a ducharte, no quiero que llegues tarde

-Lleguemos

-Si, lleguemos

Kate entro a la ducha, el agua caía lentamente por sus hombros, la noche anterior había sido _maravillosa_ lo acababa de conocer pero pareciera que se conocían de toda la vida, se sentía bien estar a su lado, sus platicas eran amenas, su compañía más que buena, todo era fácil y sin complicaciones, una vez más pensó _como debe de ser la vida. _Salio de la ducha y vistió inmediatamente, salía rumbo a la cocina y se percato como el agente siguiendo su consejo desarreglaba un poco la camisa y quitaba el saco

-Deberías de quitarte también la corbata, dará un aspecto más casual y no desalineado [ayudándole con eso]

-Veo que piensas en todo, así que, que otra cosa me recomiendas eh!

-Te recomendaría comer rápido o poner eso para llevar porque tenemos que irnos ahora, el trafico pronto comenzara y debemos de llegar a tiempo.

Beckett lleno su vaso de café, tomo sus llaves y junto con Booth salieron rumbo al recinto.30 minutos después entraban por aquella puerta, no dirían a nadie lo que había pasado, no era de su incumbencia, así que en el trabajo mantendrían una relación estrictamente profesional. Beckett paso directamente a su escritorio a revisar que casos tendrían y Booth directo a las conferencias que el FBI había programado para que las impartiera.

-Parece que alguien no llego a dormir a casa

-Que? .. De que hablas Esposito!

-El agente del FBI , piensa que sacándose el saco y quitándose la corbata nadie lo notaria

-Además trae esa cara de _Que grande fue lo de anoche _que no puede con ella

-¿Qué? .. De donde sacan eso!

-Vamos , ¿acaso no lo has notado Beckett?

-No suelo prestar atención a cosas que no están relacionadas con mi trabajo, así que ustedes dos enfóquense en el caso que se les ha asignado

Beckett nerviosa reía para si misma, sus compañeros si que eran muy observadores, _Si tan solo supieran con quien durmió el agente del FBI _

-¿Pasa algo Beckett?

-Que? .. No.. Por que?

-Porque te has quedado con una mirada perdida, además esa sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro…

-No pasa nada, trabajar en lo suyo chicos, es lo que deberían de hacer, iré al almacén a revisar algunos datos, así que no se preocupen por mi, estaré bien [en tono sarcástico se levantaba de la silla y salía rumbo a su destino]

-En definitiva se trae algo

-Así es bro! Y lo descubriremos, tenlo por seguro


	7. Sospechas

Gracias por los comentarios ..!

Tarde mucho en subir capitulo, lo siento, no pude hacerlo antes ... :(

**Nota: Bones pertenece a la FOX, Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs . Castle pertecene a la ABC y Andrew Marlowe. Sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>7° Sospechas<strong>

La hora de la comida se acercaba, el reloj marcaba las 4:00 pm, todos en la oficina salían, Beckett parecía que esperaba a alguien, y sus compañeros lo notaban, sin embargo ninguna palabra salía de su boca puesto a que sabían que solos lo descubrirían, miraba su reloj y fijaba su vista a la distancia del pasillo, esperando a que el apareciera, pero nada, tomo sus llaves y chaqueta y salio del recinto.

-Buena tarde chicos

-¿Regresaras?

-no lo creo, no hay mucho que hacer por aquí, iré a descansar un poco, que estén bien, mañana los veo

-Que estés bien Beckett

Se alejaba con paso firme, entro al elevador rumbo al sótano donde se encontraba su auto, un poco decepcionada de no haberlo visto, pensó que tal vez pasarían la tarde juntos, pero al parecer el agente tenia otros planes. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y lo pudo ver a lo lejos, con su flamante sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acerco poco a poco a su auto donde el la estaba esperando.

-Creí que ya te habías ido

-Irme … ¿a donde?

-pues a tu hotel, estaba esperándote arriba y no te vi

-pensé que nadie tendría que saber lo nuestro, así que no me pareció oportuno pasar por ti para salir juntos, comenzarían a sospechar

-hablando de eso, Esposito y Ryan si que sospechan algo, están muy raros

-¿Te han dicho algo?

-No, aun no, pero no pasara mucho tiempo para que comiencen las insinuaciones, no es que sospechen que hay algo entre tu y yo, sino que me conocen y seguro sabrán que estoy diferente

-¿Diferente?

-Sí, distinta a los días anteriores

-¿Y a que se debe eso?

-Vamos Seeley, tengo que decirlo

-Me gustaría escucharlo

-Pues no lo escucharas, tenemos que irnos

-¡Hey! .. Eso no se vale

Sin decir más ambos entraban al auto y salían rumbo a la casa de Kate, Booth había dejado sus cosas por la mañana, tenia que pasar por ellas y claro aprovecharía el resto de la tarde para estar con su nueva chica. _Lo nuestro _ahora había algo entre ella y el agente, no pensó que este otoño traería a una persona nueva en su vida, no le molestaba la idea, pero si se sentía un tanto extraña. Minutos después descendían del vehículo y subían al piso de Beckett, abrió la puerta para hacer pasar al agente y la cerro delicadamente, solo para encontrarse de frente con el quien la "acorralo" entre la puerta y sus brazos … mirándola fijamente, no perdía detalle alguno de su rostro … un suave beso depositado en su cuello dejo escapar un suspiro de la detective y después lo inevitable … un apasionado beso que subía de intensidad, sus manos recorrían la anatomía del otro, pasaban del rostro a la cintura rápidamente, Beckett coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del Agente, mientras el tiernamente la cargaba para pasar al sofá. El acto se hizo presente, fusionaron sus cuerpos en uno solo, agotados y con solo una sabana quedaron tumbados en el sofá, permanecían abrazados después de aquella demostración que los dejo por demás cansados, Booth jugaba el cabello de Beckett mientras ella reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del agente. Minutos de silencio y paz reinaban en lo que tomaban el suficiente aire para volver a hablar, aunque no quería la sed se hacia presente y Booth tenia que beber agua, beso a Kate en la frente, se puso sus pantalones y se dirigió a la cocina. Beckett aprovecho la oportunidad para vestirse y alcanzo a Seeley.

-Creo que tendremos que ordenar comida, no estoy de ánimos para cocinar

-Pero si me encanta tu comida

-Solo la has probado una vez

-Dos

-El desayuno no cuenta

-Esta bien, solo una, pero me gusto

-Claro, pues hoy no, ordenare algo

-Aunque comenzamos mal

-¿Por que?

-Iniciamos con el postre

-¡Seeley! [un poco ruborizada]

-bien, me tranquilizare, y cuales son los planes para esta tarde

-Tarde de películas

-Genial, me encantan las películas … ¿Qué tipo de películas?,¿romance?, ¿acción?, ¿Si-fi?

-Me gustan de todas, cual te apetece ver

-La que prefieras, sorpréndeme

-Ordenare la comida y enseguida nos ponemos en la peli

Sentados en el sofá veían la película con atención, Booth la abrazaba y ella dejaba caer su cabeza sobre aquel hombro fuerte que la protegía, no paso siquiera una hora cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Iré a ver [levantándose del sofá, llego a la puerta y observo por el visor quien era] es Esposito, … ¡Seeley!

-¿que? ¡Dios! [rápidamente tomaba lo que podía del suelo, ropa, zapatos y entraba a la recamara, ahí nunca lo verían]

-¿Beckett … estas ahí?

-si, espera, no tardo [trato de arreglarse la ropa y el cabello lo más que pudo y después entre abría la puerta]

-¿Estabas durmiendo?

-Sí [nerviosa]

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡¿Qué? … si, [revisando que Seeley no estuviera ahí] pasa

-Solo vine a dejarte esto, el archivo de un nuevo caso, llego casi inmediatamente que tu te fuiste y como mencionaste que no regresarías, decidí traerlo.

-Gracias, no tenias que hacerlo

-¿Estas sola? , lo digo por las copas de vino [señalando la mesita del salón de estar]

-Por supuesto que estoy sola, hace rato se paso mi papá por aquí, eso es todo

-¿Tu papá? [mirando todo el salón de estar, notaba algo raro, algo le ocultaba, de repente fijo la mirada atrás del sofá, se podía ver parcialmente un saco en la alfombra.]

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-Nada, me voy, te veo mañana, sigue disfrutando de la tarde

Salía del departamento con una sonrisa amplia dibujada en el rostro, Beckett cerraba la puerta e inmediatamente Booth se aparecía nuevamente, tensos aun por la situación de momentos antes se sentaron en el sofá.

-Estuvo cerca

-Algo sabe, no suele pasarse por mi casa, vino a buscar algo, lo conozco

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Aun no lo se, lo que haga o deje de hacer en mi vida personal es privado, a nadie le debe de importar eso

-Solo se preocupan por ti

-¿Ahora estas de su lado?

-Aquí no hay lados, además si se enteran en el FBI también puede haber sanciones, solo vine a ayudar

-Y me ayudas a mi [besándolo]

-Nos ayudamos mutuamente, dejémosle así [correspondiendo el beso]

Comenzaban a besarse apasionadamente tumbándose en el sofá cuando el llamado de la puerta nuevamente los interrumpía … Una vez más se levantaban rápidamente

-Es solo la comida que ordenamos

-en definitiva tenemos que arreglar esto, no podemos asustarnos con cualquier cosa …


End file.
